plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss/Gallery
This is the gallery for Dr. Zomboss. ''Plants vs. Zombies Snowball.png|The iceball attack that can only be stopped by a Jalapeno in the same row Fireball.png|The fireball attack that can only be stopped by an Ice-shroom Dr.Zomboss'sStompAttack.png|His stomp attack Dr.ZombossCamper.png|His camper attack BungeeAttack.png|The Bungee Zombie attack Dr.ZombossSnowballIndication.png|The indication of his iceball attack Dr.ZombossFireballIndicator.png|The indication of his fireball attack Note.jpg|Dr. Zomboss' note Revenge.jpg|The iPhone/iPod Touch and iPad mini-game selections for Dr. Zomboss's Revenge Zombot's legs.jpg|The Zombot's legs Zomboss dancing.jpg|The Zombot dancing in Zombies on Your Lawn music video Revenge PC.png|Dr. Zomboss' mini game icon Defeatzomboss.png|After defeating Dr. Zomboss O YES.jpg|Dr. Zomboss surrendering in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge Dr.-Zomboss.gif|Animated Dr. Zomboss Defeat.png|Dr. Zomboss's face when he is defeated 255617 103821993044511 100002501318019 27216 6032378 n.jpg|Dr. Zomboss's Revenge in Nintendo DS when he is defeated Dr.ZombossFrozen.png|Freezing Dr. Zomboss 5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 18 14135.png|Dr. Zomboss in Air Raid, a DS mini-game 5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 01 13296.png|Dr. Zomboss defeated in Air Raid 5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 36 13214.png|His laser attack in Air Raid 5495 - Plants vs. Zombies3 (U) 26 13770.png|Dr. Zomboss in the beginning of Air Raid Dr. Zomboss eyes censored.jpg|Dr. Zomboss's eyes are censored in Nintendo DS Trailer (in his Zombot) Dr. Zomboss teleportation device.jpg|Dr. Zomboss's teleportation device in the DSi Ware trailer (outside his Zombot) Zombot.png|HD Zombot 9155-3.png|HD Zombot with Dr. Zomboss DS Dr. Zomboss.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Nintendo DS version Dr. Zomboss DS sprite.png|Dr. Zomboss with his Zombot sprite on the DS version Zomboss-Shadow.png|Dr. Zomboss as seen on the official website of PopCap Dr.Zomboss1stDegrade.png|The first degrade of the Zombot Dr.Zomboss2ndDegrade.png|The second degrade of the Zombot Boss Online.png|Online Almanac entry Dr Zomboss980554.png|Dr. Zomboss' body Robogantuarbig.png|Dr. Zomboss concept art My god.jpg|Dr. Zomboss opening his mouth to breathe out a fireball 175px-Adventure chapters boss 23.png|Dr. Zomboss card Zombosscensoredicon.png|Censored Zomboss and censored Zombot Zombie boss rv.png|The sprite for the camper he throws Zombie boss rv2.png|The damaged camper sprite (Unused) Zombie boss RVwheel.png|The sprite for the camper's wheel Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Zombot Chino.png|Another version of the Zombot Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West GreatWallZomboss.jpg|The Zombot Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dr. Zomboss PvZ2.png|Dr. Zomboss writing a message Zombot Sphinx-inator2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Sphinx-inator, the boss of Ancient Egypt Zombot Plank Walker2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Plank Walker, the boss of Pirate Seas Zombot War Wagon2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot War Wagon, the boss of Wild West Zombot Tomorrow-tron2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, the boss of Far Future Zombot Dark Dragon2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Dark Dragon, the boss of Dark Ages Zombot Sharktronic Sub2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, the boss of Big Wave Beach Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, the boss of Frostbite Caves Zombot Aerostatic Gondola2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, the boss of Lost City Zombot Multi-stage Masher2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Multi-stage Masher, the boss of Neon Mixtape Tour Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur2.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, the boss of Jurassic Marsh Zomoss defeated picture 452.jpeg|Dr. Zomboss defeated in Ancient Egypt Фото 05.05.14 11 26 37 2.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth in Far Future Drzmessage.jpeg|Notification of Dr. Zomboss in Ancient Egypt Iconz3.png|Dr. Zomboss in the app icon of the 1.9 update Zomboss Futre Icon.png|Dr. Zomboss in the app icon of the 2.2 update Dropptheboss.png|Defeated Dr. Zomboss in the Drop the Boss achievement icon Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-53-04.jpg|Notification of Dr. Zomboss in Far Future ZombossPortrait.jpg|A portrait of Dr. Zomboss seen in the Food Fight Trailer Zombot Glitch.PNG|Tapping the seed packets after defeating Zomboss leads to this message. This can occur in all Zomboss battles. Zomboss Glitch.jpg|Zomboss in his defeated Zombot War Wagon ATLASES WORLDMAP 1536 00 PTX.png|Dr. Zomboss' hologram sprites (with Treasure Yeti sprites) ATLASES NPC ZOMBOSS WORLDMAPICONS 768 00 PTX.png|Dr. Zomboss' dialogue sprites Frostbite2concept.jpg|Concept art of Dr. Zomboss in his Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, along with other Frostbite Caves zombies NMT_concepts.jpg|Concept art of some of Dr. Zomboss' jam forms, along with other Neon Mixtape Tour zombies Zombossconcept.png|Concept art of Dr. Zomboss Screenshot (160).png|Dr. Zomboss on an advertisement of the Ancient Egypt and Modern Day expansion. DA-Zomboss_Exposed.png|Dr. Zomboss brushing his teeth in Dark Ages Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Dr. Zomboss is Gem Farming.png|Dr. Zomboss in an advertisement Screenshot (233).png|Dr. Zomboss on the official trailer SpriteAtlasTexture-Zomboss-1024x1024-fmt34 #006.png|Dr. Zomboss' Unused Sprites and Textures Plants vs. Zombies Online QinShiHuangZombot.png|Dr. Zomboss in a specialized Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot Zomboss east sea pvz o.JPG|Dr. Zomboss in the East Sea Dragon Palace Zombot c5029590f603738d3c9c3717ba1bb051f819ec31.gif| Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot animation Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zomboss without zombot.png|Zomboss without his Zombot Pvzas xyj 06-niumowang.jpg|A Zombot 101337t0qyy0hycyyxqru8.jpg|Another Zombot Others DrZombossMunny.png|Dr. Zomboss Munny toy Images-4-.jpg|Dr. Zomboss toy 443864773 640.jpg|Another Dr. Zomboss toy Zomboss Crazy Dave and Lawnmageddon combo pack.jpg|A Dr. Zomboss figure with a Crazy Dave figure and the ''Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon comic PvZC Zomboss@3x.png|Dr. Zomboss as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZC Zomboss2@3x.png|Dr. Zomboss as another sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers